I knew you were trouble
by Glowpotteryhoa17
Summary: Amigos, familia, trabajo. Básicamente eso era en lo que se basaba su vida ahora. Después de aquel fallido intento en enamorarse de la persona equivocada estaba decidida a dejar todo en el pasado y olvidarse de todo... ¿pero como podría?... después de todo no era fácil alejarse de su tío.
1. Chapter 1 Olvidar

_******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he usado para realizar esta historia._

_**Summary:** Amigos, familia, trabajo. Básicamente eso era en lo que se basaba su vida ahora. Después de aquel fallido intento en enamorarse de la persona equivocada estaba decidida hacer borrón y cuenta nueva dejando aquella parte de su vida de lado pues había sido un estúpido amor de infancia. Aun así, la vida no parece querer dejarlo en el pasado y para ser sincera tampoco estaba segura de que ella quisiera. Sin embargo, no está segura de intentarlo porque de hacerlo, sabía que sería un problema._

_**N/A:** Ya dicho los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de algunos que he incluido como extra. El nombre de la historia es de una canción de Taylor Swift, sin embargo la historia no es inspirada en la canción. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen Reviews para hacérmelo saber._

* * *

**Capitulo I "Olvidar"  
**_"If you love someone, tell him or her. Forget about the rules or the fear of looking ridiculous. What is truly ridiculous is passing up on an oportunity to tell someone thar your heart is invested in him or her"_

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana. Afuera el día era nublado, el cielo se teñía de un color gris sumergiéndolo en una tristeza. Las calles se encontraban casi vacías siendo transitadas por unos cuantos autos. Una mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó para dejar una taza sobre la mesa, después de darle las gracias la mujer se retiro con una sonrisa, la misma que no había perdido desde que frecuentaba ese lugar, aún cuando sabia que su vida no había sido tan feliz como lo hacia parecer.

—Lamento la demora

Un hombre de cabello negro azabache se sentó frente a ella. Su cabello se encontraba alborotado y algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente debido a humedad de este. Llevaba una gabardina abierta de un color gris oscuro sobre una camisa azul claro y pantalones color beige.

—No te preocupes. Acabo de llegar -dijo aunque no era cierto. Llevaba quince minutos allí pero había sido por causa de ella, frecuentaba siempre que tenía un momento libre-. ¿Que era lo que querías contarme?

—Primero quiero decirte que deberías sentirte afortunada. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento -su sonrisa se amplio dejando mostrar una perfecta dentadura blanca. Ella alzó una ceja con incredulidad-. Solo es para que veas que pienso en ti.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto protocolo? -tenía que admitirlo. Desde que recibió su llamada mientras estaba en el trabajo tenía curiosidad, además, que dijera que era de gran importancia no la disminuía.

—Bueno... -hizo una pausa en la que Hermione pensó que pasaron horas-. He decido que finalmente me daré una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Una nueva oportunidad con qué? -comenzaba a irritarle que Harry cortara tanto las palabras-. ¿Puedes terminar de hablar?

—Le pediré a Ginny que se case conmigo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en reacción a la sorpresa. De todas las noticias que pasaron por su cabeza al recibir aquella llamada nunca se imaginó que fuera esa, especialmente porque para Harry su único amor era el trabajo y el hecho de poder ir a bares como soltero era lo que más lo caracterizaban. Desde la muerte de Alicia, su antigua esposa, no había querido otra relación seria.

—¿No vas a decirme algo? pensé que serías la primera en saltar en un pie al saber la noticia -ahora el desesperado era él. Tardó mucho en tomar aquella decisión pero después de Alicia, Ginny había sido su relación más duradera.

—Ah... -las palabras no salían de su boca. Fue hasta que aclaró su garganta que pudo hablar, aunque su voz sonó ronca-. Felicitaciones. Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza.

—Vaya, espere una reacción más emotiva de la persona que llevaba años diciéndome que tenía que rehacer mi vida -su tono era sarcástico pero su rostro seguía mostrando inseguridad.

—Lo lamento -colocó su mano sobre la de él-. En serio me pone feliz que finalmente volvieras a enamorarte de nuevo. Lamento lo de la tía Alicia, pero eso ya fue hace más de seis años -observó como bajaba el rostro ocultando sus ojos esmeraldas detrás de sus parpados. Ella lo hizo mirarla nuevamente-. Es hora de que vuelvas a ser feliz.

La sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero sin mostrar los dientes. Hermione acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su manos antes de volver a dejarla sobre las suyas. Si, se sentía feliz que saliera de aquel profundo duelo en el que entró su corazón pero algo hacia que esa felicidad no fuera completa.

—La verdad es que esta decisión no fue fácil pero siento que con Ginny puedo volver a intentarlo...

—¿Desea algo de comer o tomar? -la misma camarera que atendía a Hermione se acercó a la mesa. Esta vez la sonrisa de la muchacha parecía ser bastante cómoda pues Harry no era de los que pasan de ser percibidos.

—Un café, gracias -sonrió amable. La mujer guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse lo que no pareció de gran importancia al moreno pero Hermione no pudo evitar reir.

—¿Qué? -preguntó al ver que la castaña tenía un ataque de risa.

—Lo siento pero eres de los solteros más codiciados, te la pasas en bares ¿y no te das cuenta que una camarera te coquetea? -a penas podía hablar ya que la risa iba en aumento-. En serio, la mujer no sabe coquetear o no sé a qué clase de coqueteo estás acostumbrado.

—Muy bonito burlarte de tu tío Eres mi favorita pero recuerda que aun soy mayor señorita -su tono era regañador pero aun así no dejó de reír. Harry tampoco pudo evitarlo-.

Después del inútil coqueto de la mujer, el tema de conversación cambió a la vida de ellos. Hablar sobre sus vidas era un tema usual de ellos desde que él entró a la familia al comprometerse con su tía Y tal vez puede que eso fuera lo que la llevara a enamorarse de él. Tema que creía superado ya que enamorarse de su tío a los doce años no era algo que alguien pudiera tomar en serio, menos cuando el le llevaba más de diez años de diferencia.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento se dejó caer sobre el enorme sillón azul marino. Después del trabajo había ido directamente a la cafetería a encontrarse con Harry así que no había tenido descanso desde la mañana. Se sentía bien volver a su hogar. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse allí mismo, el sofá le hacia una tentadora invitación pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

—¿Es en serio? ¿ni siquiera aquí puedo descansar?

Pensó en dejar que el timbre sonara pero podía ser algo importante. Con pocas ganas se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Una rubia de ojos soñadores la miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta, Hermione la recibió con la misma sonrisa, con Luna siempre estaba se buen humor.

—Tengo noticias -canturreó al entrar. La castaña cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvo adentro y la siguió hasta la sala.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Jugo si tienes.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Luna se sentía con suficiente confianza en ese lugar así que no tardó en poner cómoda sobre el sofá al subir los pies. a Hermione aquello no le afectaba.

—¿Que tienes para contarme? -preguntó cuando regresó de la cocina y le entregó el vaso a la rubia.

—Adivina quien tiene una cita con Ron esta tarde -su voz era tan soñadora como su mirada. Sonrió complice antes de tomar un sorbo del jugo y dejarlo sobre la mesita que tenía al frente.

—Así que finalmente el pelirrojo se animó a tener una cita -Ronald era su amigo pero precisamente por eso sabia sus costumbres-. Ten cuidado con el Luna, sus relaciones no suelen pasar de una noche.

—¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que pasó con Parvati? -esta vez su mirada se detuvo en ella-. Estoy clara que las palabras "relación seria" no tienen significado para él Mione, pero yo tampoco soy una persona que se rinde fácil.

—Te conozco Luna, eso puedo firmarlo con sangre.

El cojín aterrizó sobre ella mientras reía. Aquello era algo que afirmaba pero a pesar de eso Luna era una persona enamoradiza, aunque con la misma rápidez que se enamoraba, también se desencantaba de un hombre. Era perfeccionista, por eso la razón de que quisiera tener algo con Ron la sorprendía, esta vez tendría que dedicarse a él para conseguirlo.

Aun así, la admiraba. Desde que supo que lo que sentía por Harry no era solo afecto por ser su tío sino amor, decidió alejarse e intentar olvidarlo. Claro, aquello no paso antes de que paseara como una chiquilla diciéndole que lo quería y que al crecer quería casarse con él. Para Harry, aquello era un invento de una adorable niña de doce años con lo cual hacer bromas. Para Hermione, era un momento que quería que todos olvidaran, incluso ella, aunque su corazón no parecía querer hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Pasado

**Capitulo 2 "Pasado"  
**_"There's a weird pleasure in loving someone who doesn't love you"_

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaban sobre el teclado haciendo click por intervalos de tiempo. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo se relajó en su asiento. Quitó las gafas de sus ojos para frotarse el puente de la nariz y dejarlos a un lado, llevaba en ello toda la mañana y por fin veía el resultado que esperaba. Lo admitía, era perfeccionista en cuanto a trabajo se trataba, quizás por eso decían que era su segundo amor. Él mismo comenzaba a creerlo así que decidió que era momento de buscar el amor en una mujer y no en una pila de documentos sobre su escritorio.

—Sr. Potter, el sr. Longbottom está aquí -avisó la amable voz de su secretaria desde el intercomunicador.

—Gracias, Cecilia. Hazlo pasar.

Hace rodar la silla hacia atrás para alejarse de su escritorio en el momento en que Neville entró en su oficina. Llevaba puesto un traje gris en contraste a sus ojos y su marrón oscuro estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado.

—Bien, Potter. Ya me tienes aquí. ¿Qué sucede? -Neville no era de lo que iba con rodeos, sin embargo para Harry no era fácil dar aquella noticia así que hizo ademán para que se sentara.

—Creo que un "buenos días" hubiera sido mejor saludo ¿no? -el sarcasmo era notorio en su voz, Neville solo levantó una ceja-. ¿Whisky? -preguntó al levantarse. Neville asintió con la cabeza pero frunció el ceño a espaldas de Harry.

—No creo que tu llamada para que viniera aquí haya sido simplemente para verme. Termina de soltar lo que querías decirme.

—He decidido que es momento de formalizar mi relación con Ginny -le comunicó entregándole el vaso-. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

—Vaya, hermano. ¿Decidiste dejar tu temporada de soltería? -llevó el vaso a sus labios y le dio un largo trago-. ¿Cuando pasó eso?

—A penas a cabo de decidirlo -se acercó hasta su escritorio para tomar su lugar-. Quiero decir, lo he venido pensando desde hace mucho pero creo que ya es el momento.

—¿Crees que es el momento o estás seguro? -Harry lo miró sin entender-. No es lo mismo, y si no estás seguro no creo que sea bueno tomar esa decisión tan rápido.

—Pensé que te alegraría, la única persona que no ha molestado con que debería buscar una mujer para formar una familia ha sido Ron y el me apoya.

—Claro que lo hace, es su hermana -dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio-. Mira, de verdad es bueno que finalmente decidas tener una familia pero si no estás seguro de que sea con ella entonces deberías pensarlo más.

—Nunca he dicho que no esté seguro.

—Tampoco me respondiste cuando te pregunté si creías o estabas seguro.

La mirada entre ambos fue fija. Si de algo podía estar seguro Harry era de que Neville lo conocía a la perfección ya que desde pequeños estudiaron juntos y aun en la universidad no perdieron contacto. Sin embargo en ese momento sentía que lo estaba enfrentando más que apoyando.

—Ella es la mujer con la que me quiero casar -dijo finalmente un Harry malhumorado, no le gustaba pelear con nadie y menos con él, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le dijera aquello.

—Si es lo que piensas entonces estaré allí -se levantó del asiento sin perder aquella mirada de cuidado-. Te apoyaré.

—Gracias -extendió una mano la cual el rubio estrechó.

* * *

Hermione miraba la hora con algo de desesperación. Había estado esperando cuatro horas para reunirse con una compañía interesada en los anuncios publicitarios de la suya pero al llegar le dijeron que había una reunión de emergencia y tendría que esperar. Sabia que no podía darse el lujo de perder aquella compañía pero que hicieran aquello era una falta de respeto para ella.

—Sta. ¿No cree que haya la posibilidad de que podamos reunirnos otro día? -preguntó cuando su paciencia llegó al límite. La mujer a penas la miró con gesto que no denotaba amabilidad.

—El sr. Malfoy es un hombre ocupado -respondió fríamente antes de volver la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador. Llevaba unas gafas con marcos gruesos en un intenso color rojo al igual que sus labios. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás sujeto con varias pinzas algo extravagantes.

Tomó aire para no responderle con la cantidad de improperios que pasaban por su cabeza pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando por algo que podría no tener futuro. Se levantó lista para irse cuando la puerta de madera se abrió dejando salir a varios hombres de traje los cuales se desperdían de un hombre con cabello rubio en la puerta de salida. La sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura no despareció aun cuando salió el último hombre de la sala. Su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione antes de pasar a su secretaria.

—Sr. Malfoy, la sta. Granger se encuentra aquí para le reunión que tenía a las once y treinta -drasticamente el tono de la secretaria cambió. Aun con la sonrisa del hombre se notaba que era de los que imponían orden.

—Oh, si claro. Lamento la demora sta. Granger -se disculpó acercándose a ella para tomar su mano antes de hacerse a un lado para que entrara en la oficina.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza despreocupada. El molesto encuentro con la secretaria y la espera de horas desapareció de su mente cuando el rubio entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de la oficina.

—No crea que esto es algo que solemos hacer -explicó al acercarse a la silla detrás del escritorio. Su mano le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él lo cual hizo sin decir nada-. Esos hombres se habían negado a venir. Cambiaron de opinión a último momento.

—He visto que salieron felices de aquí -dijo recordando la fila de ejecutivos que salían de la oficina-. Hizo bien su trabajo.

—Eso espero, de verdad necesitamos que inviertan -tomó una bocanada de aire y se dedicó a mirarla-. ¿Quiere algo de tomar?

—No gracias, estoy bien -sonrió levemente.

—Bien, entonces empezaremos con hablar del trabajo de su empresa publicitaria en este lugar -comenzó a explicar-. Necesitamos que se encarguen de los anuncios, vallas, etc. Ustedes se encargarán de buscar lo necesario, nosotros lo proveeremos y daremos el visto bueno.

—Me parece bien -afirmó ella algo más relajada-. ¿De qué se tratarían los anuncios?

—La empresa está encargada de fragancias para hombres y mujeres. Se han estado realizando nuevos experimentos hasta que dio como resultado un nuevo aroma. Si está de acuerdo en la proxima reunión podríamos ir a ver los productos.

—¿Próxima reunión? eso quiere decir...

—Eso quiere decir que con una mujer como usted a cargo de la empresa será bueno trabajar con ustedes.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre fue suficiente para sentir que la sangre subía a sus mejillas. No era buena para fingir que no estaba nerviosa y en ese momento sentía que, de no haber estado sentada, sus rodillas no la hubieran sostenido.

El hombre se encargó de explicarle algunos detalles mas que tenía que saber para comenzar a trabajar juntos. Por alguna razón, Hermione a penas podía concentrarse en hablar únicamente de trabajo. Si, sabia que el rubio no estaba haciendo nada además de ser amable con ella, aun así, no podía evitar que cada vez que su penetrante mirada terminaba en la suya, su corazón se aceleraba.

* * *

Veinte minutos mas tarde ya se encontraba nuevamente camino a la empresa. Su mente no podía dejar de procesar el episodio anterior, nunca se había puesto así con a penas conocer a alguien... bueno, si lo había hecho pero aquello no contaba. No tenía porqué seguir pensando en Harry, menos cuando estaba por comprometerse.

-¡Sácatelo de la cabeza de una vez, Hermione! -se gritó así misma sin inmutarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -el hombre que manejaba el taxi la miraba extrañado a través del espejo retrovisor. Seguramente el pobre hombre estaría arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado subir al auto.

-Si, lo siento -parecía que era su día de pasar vergüenza. Permaneció callada todo el resto del viaje.

Llegar a la oficina era su esperanza de olvidarse de eso. Meterse de lleno en el trabajo siempre le habia funcionado para pensar que en algún momento tendría que pensar en su vida amorosa nuevamente, aun cuando sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Prefería esperar tarde.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina, su objetivo era dirigirse a la oficina y encerrarse allí al menos hasta que despejara su mente.

-Hermione... -la llamó su secretaria al verla pasar casi corriendo a un lado del escritorio.

-Hola, Grace.

Sin esperar otra cosa mas, no quería saber de alguna reunión o llamada que tenía. Prefería revisar documentos, observar cifras en el ordenador o simplemente en pensar nuevas ideas pero la siguió sin dejar de hablar.

-Hermione, te quería decir que...

La voz de la mujer fue interrumpida cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina. No esperaba encontrarse con nada, o al menos con nadie pero allí estaba, Ginevra Weasley sentada sobre el sofá de cuero color crema. La mujer se levantó en cuanto vio a Hermione sin dejar de mirarla.

-La sta. Weasley me preguntó si podía esperarla aquí y yo...

-No te preocupes, Grace -la interrumpió sin perder de vista a la pelirroja que no se movía de su lugar-. Puedes retirarte.

La mujer asintió antes de retirarse. Hermione dio un paso al frente para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella antes de moverse al centro de la habitación.

-¿A que debo tu visita? -preguntó la castaña cuando el silencio se cargó de incomodidad.

-Creo que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que aclarar.

-¿Sobre qué? -dejó el bolso sobre el sillón en el que había estado la pelirroja segundos atrás.

-Sobre Harry.


	3. Chapter 3 Cambios

**Capitulo 3 "Cambios"  
**_"Maybe it's not always about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better"_

Si Hermione decía que no se sentía intimidada por la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, mentía. Era pocos centímetros más alta que ella aunque en aquel momento usaba tacones. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su blanco rostro a la perfección. Sin embargo, la belleza de Ginny no era algo que la afectara, su comportamiento si era tema para hablar.

—No entiendo que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo de Harry -dijo finalmente la castaña haciendo una señal a la mujer para que volviera a sentarse.

—Es tu tío, Hermione. Sabes todo de él, no entiendo por qué te sorprendes de que yo quiera hablarte sobre él -Ginny era de las que actuaban y hablaban con elegancia. Era natural en ella comportarse como una dama mientras Hermione hacia un total esfuerzo en no sentarse con los pies sobre el sillón.

—Si, soy su sobrina. No su niñera -aquel comentario salió mas descortés de lo que esperaba, aun así, no se retractó-. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hablar?

—Pequeña, Hermione... -comenzó acariciando su cabello.

—Tengo veintidós años -corrigió apartándose bruscamente-. Que tengas ocho años mas que yo no te hace como una madre -ahora su tono era serio y cortante. Realmente no quería tener aquella discusión con esa mujer.

—No tu madre, pero si tu tía -sonrió con malicia dejando caer la mano sobre sus piernas y se encogió de hombros dejando pasar el grosero comportamiento de la castaña-. Solo quiero saber como era Alicia.

—¿Por qué debería ser yo la que te diga eso? ¿no se supone que Harry debe habértelo contado todo? -no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que sabía mas cosas sobre el moreno que ella.

—El tiempo que pasamos, querida, no es para hablar del pasado -su sonrisa no desapareció pero la de Hermione ya no tenía tanta fuerza-. Sobre todo porque la mayoría del tiempo estamos ocupados... en otras cosas.

No fue tan difícil entender el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Aun cuando Hermione trataba de ser educada, esa mujer podía sacarla de sus casillas con solo pocas palabras. La castaña apretó los labios, no quería comenzar una discusión con ella.

—¿Estás celosa? -el tono de la mujer era como el ronroneo de un gato, solo que este comenzaba a irritarla-. Vamos, no te quitaré a tu tío favorito -lo último lo dijo con un tono infantil como si le explicara algo complicado a un niño de diez años.

—Te diré la única información que necesitas saber -la cortó levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta-. Necesitarías volver a nacer para siquiera parecerte a Alicia.

Aquello último estuvo acompañado de un gesto con su mano para que saliera de la oficina. La expresión de superioridad cambió del rostro de Ginny pero no hizo mas que levantarse.

—Una cosa -se detuvo antes de pasar a un lado de la castaña-. Lamento que no te guste mi relación con Harry, pero mas voy a lamentar el momento en que te diga que prefiere estar con una mujer... a estar con... -su despectiva mirada recorrió a Hermione antes de volver a su rostro-. Una niña.

Tal vez logró quitarle la arrogancia de su semblante pero al cerrar la puerta lo único que quería Hermione era tirar todos los utensilios de su escritorio al suelo. Ella no era así, Ginny era la única que lograba molestarla y aquello no era sano. Mucho menos cuando se convirtiera en su tía.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. No soportaría que aquella mujer se atreviera a regresar así que si era ella no le temblaría la mano para dejarla tatuada en su mejilla. Sin embargo, al abrir era su mejor amiga, quien al verla así cambió su soñadora risa por un ceño fruncido.

—¿Te sucede algo Hermione? -la castaña se giró y ella entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—De todo. Resulta que este día es más recurrente que las calles de Nueva York en una hora pico -se encontraba demasiado frustrada para cuidarse de decir malas palabras.

—Cálmate, ven, siéntate -tomó la mano de la castaña para arrastrarla al mismo sillón donde habia estado discutiendo con la novia de Harry pocos minutos atrás-. ¿Qué pasó contigo hoy?

—Que al parecer todo se puso en mi contra -soltó un bufido y talló su rostro con las manos repetidas veces antes de respirar profundo-. Vale, ya -soltó todo el aire contenido. Se quitó los zapatos para subirlos al siento colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Luna-. Mi día ha sido el mas trágico.

—Deshagate, cuéntame que te pasó y qué fue lo que te dejó tan alterada.

Las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca sin ninguna preocupación. Le contó desde la mañana que tuvo al ir aquella empresa con la que comenzarían a trabajar, pasando por el retraso y el contraste de humor de la molesta secretaria y el amable jefe, hasta la llegada a su oficina con la pelirroja esperándola para decirle una cantidad de cosas que no estaba preparada para escuchar.

—¿Puedes creer que me llamó niña? -detalló recordando la mirada de la mujer y la sangre comenzó a fluir por sus venas a mayor velocidad-. Es en serio, no sé que demonios se cree.

—Está a la defensiva porque es ella la que está celosa -razonó Luna después de unos minutos. Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la rubia-. Es ella la que está celosa, Mione.

—¿Celosa? ¿de qué? -se incorporó en el asiento para mirarla fijamente.

—Eso es lo que deberías preguntarle a Harry. Si ella está tan a la defensiva es porque Harry ha hablado de ti, o le ha dado motivos para sentirse amenazada.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero antes de poder decir nada su puerta volvía a sonar. Sin intensión de ver a nadie mas decidió permanecer en silencio pero Luna la miró con cara reprobatoria tal vez fuera algo importante. Luna fue la que se encargó de levantarse para abrir la puerta dejando a un Harry con la mano levantada dispuesto a tocar una tercera vez.

—No vas a venir tu a cerrar mi día con broche de oro -se quejó la castaña dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá y cubriendo su rostro con un cojín.

—¿De qué habla? -preguntó a Luna que seguía mirando a Hermione con la misma mirada de antes-.

—Su día no ha sido el mejor -susurró volviendo el rostro hacia él al ver que la castaña no pensaba moverse-. No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con ella.

—¿Y cuando será el momento? -le susurró en el mismo tono sin entender el comportamiento de su sobrina.

—Tal vez en veinte años -interrumpió la voz amortiguada de Hermione por el cojín que cubría su rostro.

Luna y Harry la miraron al mismo tiempo sintiéndose estúpidos por susurrar algo que Hermione podía escuchar sin problemas a pesar de no querer hablar. Harry se encogió de hombros con la intensión de irse pero Luna tomó su brazo para detenerlo y sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar su bolso. Le hizo una señal para hacerle saber que ella sería la que se iría para que él pudiera hablar con ella.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Luna salió de la oficina. La puerta no hizo ruido al cerrarse así que no fue hasta que Harry se encontró al lado de la escondida castaña que ella decidió hablar.

—¿Harry ya se fue? -preguntó aventurándose a adivinar que Luna seguía dentro de la oficina con ella.

—Harry sigue aquí -respondió cruzado de brazos. Hermione quitó el cojín para mirarlo sorprendida pero Harry no cambió su postura-. ¿Será que puedes hablar con él?

—De verdad, no creo poder soportar nada mas por este día. Ya tuve mi cuota de estrés por el día así que no creo que debamos hablar ahora -volvió a cubrir su rostro con el cojín.

—¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas lo que te paso? -quitó el cojín de sus manos y las atrapó para evitar que volviera a cubrirse-. Hermione...

—Mi día fue un infierno gracias a tu querida novia -soltó Hermione demasiado frustrada para amortiguar la noticia.


	4. Chapter 4 Previo

**Capitulo 4 "Previo"**

_"How many times do you need to get hurt for you to know it's time to let go"_

—¿Cómo es que Ginny te dijo todo eso?

El semblante tranquilo de Harry había cambiado por confusión. Aun cuando Hermione le había contado la historia de todo lo que le había dicho Ginny alrededor de tres veces, seguía sin creerlo. Ahora caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina mientras Hermione lo observaba sin levantarse del sillón.

—Es que... -suspiró deteniéndose finalmente para mirar a la castaña-. Es que no puede ser. Quiero decir, tal vez entendiste mal, ¿no crees?

—¿Entender mal? -se incorporó en el sillón sentándose en posición india frente a él-. Me dijo que estaba celosa, que era una niña que no quería que le quitaran a su tío -escupió las palabras al recordarlas-. No entendí mal.

—Vamos, Herms -dio dos pasos hacia adelante para bajar hasta quedar a su altura y poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos-. ¿De verdad te molestó eso de que te dijera que eres una niña? La Hermione que yo conozco se molestaría por cosas como esas.

Su mirada fija y penetrante apenas la dejaba pensar bien pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. ¿De haber estado de mejor humor, de no haber tenido aquellos problemas esa mañana le habría afectado tanto aquel comentario? al escucharlo de la boca de Harry se escuchaba estúpido. No entendía como podía haberla alterado tanto. Pero antes de decir nada el recuerdo de aquella mujer preguntando sobre Alicia la hizo callar.

—¿Y lo de Alicia? -se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja-. Eso no fue ni una equivocación ni entender mal. ¿Por qué vino a preguntarme sobre ella a mi?

—Quizás solo quiera saber de ella.

—¿Entonces por qué simplemente no te lo preguntó a ti? tu eras el que estaba casado con ella.

—Pero era la hermana de tu madre -apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de las piernas de la castaña-. Imagino que te buscó porque por ser tu tía de sangre deberías saber mas cosas de ella.

—Harry, no creo que ella viniera con la intensión de...

—Hermione -la atajó antes de que pudiera decir mas nada-. Es en serio, deja de buscar tantas excusas. Me parece que no le estás dando una oportunidad.

—La he tratado desde que comenzaste a salir con ella. Han pasado meses de eso ya así que no digas que no lo intento -su mirada era seria pero al ver el rostro de Harry suspiró-. Vamos, ella también tiene que poner de su parte.

—Estoy seguro de que lo intentó al venir aquí.

—No parecía así...

Harry la miró con preocupación. Hermione entendía esa mirada ya que, para él, lo mas importante era que se llevara bien con la mujer que quería, el mismo se había encargado de decírselo muchas veces.

—Está bien, la próxima vez seré mas paciente -su voz era sarcástica pero para el moreno era suficiente-.

—Bien, entonces quiero verte en mi casa esta tarde -su sonrisa era amplia. Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¿A tu... a tu casa? -aquella idea la ponía nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Una corriente eléctrica descendió por su cuerpo cuando éste apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla para mantenerse en equilibrio.

—Si. A mi casa. No es como si no has ido nunca, Hermione.

—Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿para qué?

—Planeo hacer la proposición hoy. Quiero que todos ustedes estén allí y tu debes estar en primera fila.

Si algo debía admitir Hermione era que no estaba interesada en ver aquello. Bastante desagradable había sido la noticia de que le propondría matrimonio como para estar allí mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo. Pero sabia que si no asistía Harry sabría que algo estaba mal, además de que no le perdonaría que justo en el día de su compromiso lo dejara solo.

—¿Hermione? -la voz del moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos?-. Entonces, ¿vas a ir?

—No lo sé, Harry. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y debería ir a mi casa a descansar...

—Mañana es sábado y nada puede ser mas importante que ver a tu tío comprometerse -la interrumpió enseguida-. Sabes que eres la primera que quiero allí.

—Harry...

—No aceptaré un no y así tenga que ir a buscarte y llevarte amarrada al techo del auto lo haré -amenazó con una mirada mas seria de lo necesario-. Sabes que lo haría.

—Por desgracia lo sé... -la mirada de Harry seguía insistente así que suspiró en señal de rendimiento-. Esta bien, iré.

—Bien, te veré allí.

Los labios de Harry se posaron en su frente antes de levantarse con una sonrisa. Hermione podía notar que por primera vez volvía a ver la sonrisa con la que veía a su tía cuando se presentaron después de la boda. Aun recordaba las miradas de todos al ver sus anillos. No le habían dicho a nadie ya que al pensar en el matrimonio todos decían que eran muy jóvenes y que deberían esperar, pero para ellos eso era alargar mas algo que ya estaba formado. No todos estuvieron felices, en especial su abuelo quien se negó a Harry completamente pero sus padres se encargaron de que se sintiera como parte de la familia.

—Hermione, el sr. Lupin llamó para preguntar cuando podrían reunirse y hablar sobre el contrato con los Malfoy -informó su secretaria al entrar en la oficina.

—Gracias, Grace. Por favor dile que el lunes a primera hora estaré disponible y después cancela todas mis reuniones de la tarde.

—¿Algo mas?

—Tomate la tarde libre -sonrió tomando su chaqueta antes de salir de la oficina.

Si tenía que ir a presenciar aquella escena al menos tenía que tener tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Le había prometido a Harry intentarlo pero no estaba segura de que fuera posible, desde que conoció a la pelirroja había sido un cambio de palabras llenas de sarcasmo. Especialmente cuando se presentó como su próxima tía.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono la esperaba al llegar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento así que dejó que la contestadora se activara mientras ella dejaba su bolso sobre el enorme sillón azul.

—_Hola, Hermione. Es Dean, solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana iré a visitarte. Sé que siempre dices que te tengo olvidada así que como pasaré por Los Ángeles me acercaré a visitarte. Mas te vale estar ahí._

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Hermione ya que llevaba tiempo esperando poder ver su primo. Siempre se habían comportado como hermanos pero desde que decidió estudiar actuación su parada no había sido dos veces en el mismo lugar aunque trataba de permanecer en contacto con llamadas telefónicas.

Una pequeña luz roja seguía encendida en señal de que aun tenía mensajes sin escuchar, presionó el botón negro dejando que los siguientes tres mensajes se reproducieran.

—_Si, Hermione soy yo. Te llamo para recordarte lo que pasará si no vienes hoy _-hubo una pausa-. _Tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea llamarte ya que la policía podría usarlo en mi contra de pasarte algo _-risas-. _Aun así, me encargaré de borrar el mensaje, te espero._

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la castaña al recordar el tono amenzador con el que lo había dicho. Harry no mataría a una mosca ni que esta estuviera pegada a la pared sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse. La siguiente llamada era de Grace anunciandole que el sr. Lupin había aceptado verla el lunes en la mañana. Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando se escuchó el ultimo mensaje.

—_¿Te acuerdas de mi, Hermione?_ -la castaña se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta sin querer girarse como si la voz saliera del pequeño aparato-. _Seguro que es así. Por lo menos yo si lo hago y también recuerdo a Harry. Se comprometerá, ¿no es así? ¿que se siente saber que tenía razón y lo de tu tía no era algo eterno? Yo te avisé que no era bueno pero tu hiciste tu elección. Aunque las cosas cambian, ¿no, pequeña?. Tranquila, probablemente muy pronto volvamos a vernos._

La contestadora se apagó pero siguió sin moverse. Era como si sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Por mala suerte después de años seguía reconociendo esa voz, una voz a la que esperaba no escuchar nunca mas pero al parecer sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas. Verlo sería aun peor.

Thomas Granger era su abuelo y el hombre que se había encargado de tratar de separar a Alicia de Harry. Al ver que no pudo ni con ellos ni con los padres de la castaña que los apoyaban, había decidido dejarlos fuera tanto de la empresa familiar como de la vida de ellos. Hermione había crecido con sus padres alejados del resto de la familia. Después de esto Alicia había muerto y pocos años mas tarde también sus padre, era por eso que se había vuelto tan cercana a Harry siendo la única familia cercana que le quedaba.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente lo cual hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, tenía miedo de que fuera nuevamente él, no podría enfrentar hablar con él directamente. Fue la contestadora quien respondió y la voz de Luna la que habló.

—¿Hermione estás allí?

Su corazón sintió un alivio al saber que era la voz de su mejor amiga pero sus pies parecían atados a grilletes, a penas pudo llegar a descolgar el telefono antes de que la llamada acabara.

—Aquí estoy Luna.

—_Ya lo sabía, tu secretaria me dijo que ya te habías ido _-hizo una pausa-._ ¿Te pasa algo? ¿aun sigues molesta por lo de Ginevra?_

—Estoy bien -respondió con el tono de voz mas neutral que pudo ya que Luna era capaz de detectar cualquier cambio-. ¿Para que llamabas? -preguntó antes de que dijera otra cosa-.

—_Harry me aviso lo del compromiso. Quería preguntarte si quieres que te pase buscando para ir juntas._

—Claro, está bien.

—_Bueno, pasaré a las cuatro. Nos vemos._

Luna colgó pero se mantuvo con el auricular en su mano, no dejaba de pensar en el ultimo mensaje recibido. Tenía que avisarle al moreno ya que también era afectado por el repentino regreso de su abuelo, pero no sería ese día, al menos tendría que disfrutar aquel compromiso aunque a ella no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia.

* * *

Luna era puntual así que cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro y cinco la chica ya tocaba la bocina desde fuera del apartamento de Hermione. Después de pasar dos horas analizando aquella llamada había decidido dejar de pensar en eso y decidir qué ponerse. Finalmente había decidido llevar un vestido de color rosado pálido de escote en ve con falda amplia, tacones de aguja en color plateado y un bolso de mano del mismo color. Optó por llevar su cabello suelto ya que no tenía mas tiempo para arreglarlo.

—Vaya que pusiste esfuerzo -alagó Luna al verla subir al auto. Luna llevaba un vestido color celeste sin tirantes y su cabello rubio atado en una cola alta-.

—No soy la única. Aunque yo creo que el tuyo tiene un propósito ¿no? -la rubia se mantuvo en silencio pero una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la delató-. ¿Ron estará allá?

—Harry lo invitó -se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, vamos Luna. El rubor de tus mejillas te delatan.

La rubia permaneció sonriente mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha sin decir nada mas, pero no era necesario, conocía a su amiga tan bien como Luna la conocía a ella. Quizás por eso fuera tan difícil mentirle... o ocultarte información.


	5. Chapter 5 Compromiso

**Capitulo 5 "Compromiso"  
**_"All it takes is a beautiful fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are."_

Cuando Luna estacionó el auto, Hermione se preparó para lo que iba a pasar. Desde que llegó de la oficina no se había permitido pensar en eso, era la forma mas fácil de evadirlo pero no podía posponerlo por mas tiempo.

—¡Hermione!

La voz de la rubia a su lado la interrumpió. Miró a una Luna exasperada pues al parecer no era la primera vez que la llamaba, suspiró sacudiendo cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

—¿En qué planeta estás? ya llegamos.

Luna abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto. Hermione la imitó pero a un ritmo mas lento.

Ambas subieron al escensor cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a ellas. La castaña pulsó el botón del último piso, donde se encontraba el departamente del moreno. El camino se le hizo corto cuando su mente volvió a funcionar, permanecieron calladas mientras Luna retocaba su maquillaje, Hermione solo se dedicó a pensar en el momento cuando Harry colocara el anillo en el dedo de la pelirroja.

—Mi niña, pero que grande estás -una tierna y chillona voz llegó a sus oídos cuando unos brazos la rodearon. La ama de llaves de Harry la conocía desde su infancia ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba allí.

—María, paso casi todo el tiempo aquí -sonrió con dulzura antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—Cada día creces un poco mas -se encogió de hombro y ambas rieron-. El señor esta adentro, se pondrá feliz al verte.

—Seguramente estará feliz de que su amenza teléfonica hubiera llegado al objetivo -rió de su broma recordando el mensaje de voz.

—¿Sabes?, comenzaba a dudarlo -la inconfundible voz de Harry se escuchó a sus espaldas así que se giró para mirarlo.

Hermione dió varios pasos para alcanzarlo. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y le dió un corto beso en la mejilla antes de sonreirle.

—Era mejor idea venir con Luna que atada al techo de tu auto -reconoció con una sonrisa burlona. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

—No te creas, tampoco es que me fue muy fácil traerla -terció Luna mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ya está bien, tampoco fue que me negué tanto. Es que el trabajo...

—El trabajo puede esperar -la interrumpió Harry con firmeza-. Por el momento quiero que veas algo. Luna, te robaré a Hermione por unos minutos.

—Tranquilo, hermano. No creo que la extrañe -un pelirrojo de ojos azules rodeo los hombros de la rubia con un brazo.

La rubia no dijo nada mas el rubor en sus mejillas fue suficiente. Hermione sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza antes de seguir a Harry por el pasillo el cual daba hasta su habitación. Al entrar Harry se dirigió a la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama al tiempo que Hermione se sentaba en su cama.

—A ver Harry, creo que deberías darte prisa o las personas creerán que te secuestré.

El moreno permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mas hasta que finalmente cerró el cajón en el que se encontraba ocupado. Hermione frunció el ceño al observar la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso? -preguntó con curiosidad cuando el la dejó en sus manos.

La pequeña piedra brilló con la luz del sol cuando abrió la caja. Los ojos de Hermione observaron con detenimiento el diamante incrustado en el anillo de plata con diminutos cristales adornando el borde de éste.

—Es el anillo que le daré a Ginny -habló Harry finalmente. Hermione sintió la garganta seca de pronto, si pensaba que sería difícil verlo colocar ese anillo en su dedado, era peor tenerlo en sus manos en aquel momento-. ¿No dirás nada? -apremió al no escuchar palabra alguna.

—Es hermoso -admiró finalmente dejando el anillo nuevamente en su caja-. Vaya que a Ginevra le encantará.

—Eso espero. Tuve mis dudas, en realidad quería que fueras para acompañarme pero sabía que estabas ocupada con el trabajo.

La castaña se levantó de la cama en un intento de evadir su mirada mientras su cabeza comenzaba a imaginar el incómodo momento en la joyería de haberse prestado para eso. Su mente suspiró aliviada.

—Lo hiciste bien solo -alagó y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas-. Creo que es mejor que volvamos, seguramente estará por llegar en cualquier momento.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo así que guardo la caja en el bolsillo de su saco para seguir a Hermione por el pasillo de vuelta al salón donde se encontraban mas personas que antes. Luna llamó su atención haciendole una señal para que se acercara.

—¿Qué te dijo Harry? -preguntó la rubia cuando se aseguraron de no tener alguien cerca-. ¿Para qué te llamó?

—Solo quería mostrarme el anillo que le dará a Harry -respondió sin ganas, la verdad era que desde el episodio sucedido tenía ganas de irse-. No sé cuando terminará de llegar para que todo esto acabe.

—Tranquila, en cuanto todo esto pase nos iremos.

—Claro que no, Luna. Ron esta aquí y sé que quieres compartir con él, yo veré como regreso -vió como la rubia abría los labios para refutar pero la castaña sacudió la cabeza-. No me digas nada, hiciste suficiente con traerme.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un silencio repentino se hizo en el salón. Sabia la razón. La peliroja había entrado en el lugar, tendía a hacer ese efecto cuando entraba en una habitación aunque no estaba segura de las razones de ese silencio.

Hermione no hizo mas que detallarla mientra se acercaba con una mirada de sorpresa tomada del brazo de Harry. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo, su corte en V era pronunciado y su cabello rojo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Tenía que admitirlo, el porde de Ginny era el de una modelo.

—¿Qué es esto, Harry? -preguntó cuando se dió cuenta la cantidad de personas allí. El moreno la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Esto, es la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

La mujer pasó su mirada de los invitados a Harry quien ahora se inclinaba para apoyarse sobre su rodilla y sacar la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo. Hermione sintió a su corazón como un bloque dentro de su pecho, aquella imagen en vivo era mucho peor que en su imaginación.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley -comenzó Harry cuando tuvo la completa atención de Ginny-. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Las imagenes pasaron como cámara lenta en su cabeza. El grito de la pelirroja al aceptar la proposición, el sonido de los aplausos para la pareja, las felicitaciones en voz alta del pelirrojo hermano de Ginny. A penas era conciente del lugar en el que se encontraba y el rostro del moreno al recibir el beso de su amada fue lo último que vió antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

Cuando despertó su vista era nublada. Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a enfocar su mirada, conocía el lugar, era la habitación de Harry. Desde allí podía escuchar las voces de los invitados desde abajo, seguramente comentando lo ocurrido. No podía creer que se hubiera desmayado. Recostó su cabeza nuevamente cerrando los ojos, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, quería olvidar los últimos días. Era demasiada presión para un lapso de tiempo tan corto.

—¿Señorita Hermione? -la voz de María llegó a sus oídos cuando al cerrarse la puerta-. ¡Que bueno que ya despertó! -sonrió dejando la bandeja con un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche.

—Me desmayé, ¿verdad? -su pregunta era estúpida, ella ya sabia la respuesta.

—Así es. El jóven Harry la trajo a su habitación. Se notaba muy preocupado, dice que seguramente es por el estres.

—¿Hace cuanto me desmayé?

—Media hora -tomó el vaso y se lo entregó-. Tenga, tomeselo. Iré a llamar al jóven para avisarle que ya despertó.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo ya María se encontraba escaleras abajo. Se sentía avergonzada de ver a Harry después de lo ocurrido, lo último que quería era arruinarle su noche y era justo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, tenía razón, había pasado por mucho y el estres era demasiado. Y si no le contaba al menos la llamada de su abuelo sufriría un colapso nervioso.

—¡Hermione, despertaste!

El moreno atravesó la habitación casi a zancadas para acercarse a la cama y rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Hermione sintió alivio, Harry tendía a tener ese efecto en ella aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿no necesitas que llame a un médico o algo?

—Tranquilo, Harry. Ya me encuentro mejor -lo miró con seguridad que no sentía cuando el moreno atrapó su rostro con ambas manos-.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, lo estoy -quitó ambas manos de su rostro y suspiró-. En realidad tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Contarme? ¿qué sucede?

—En realidad creo que será mejor que te lo diga después que termine la fiesta.

—¿Es grave? -la mirada de preocupación reapareció en el rostro del moreno. Ella no supo como responder.

—Prefiero que tu opines después de contartelo pero si es algo delicado.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que te quedes a descanzar aquí. Cuando termine todo hablaremos y te llevaré a tu casa.

—¿Seguro? ¿qué pasara con Ginny?

—No te preocupes, ella ya me dijo que tendría que irse temprano así que no debe faltar mucho para que se vaya el resto de los invitados -se acercó para besar su frente-. Nos vemos en un rato.

Hermione asintió antes de que el moreno saliera de la habitación. Poco tiempo después subió Luna para hablar con ella y preguntarle como se sentía. Decidió no contarle todo, la verdad era que prefería hablar con Harry sobre aquel asunto primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Dos horas mas tarde la castaña escuchó la puerta cerrarse seguramente con la despedida de los últimos invitados. Los pasos de Harry en las escaleras no tardaron en escucharse y el moreno entró en la habitación.

—Bien, ahora si podemos hablar -dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba sobre el borde de la cama antes de sentarse a un lado de Hermione-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Es sobre mi abuelo -comenzó no muy segura de qué decirle o cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Me llamó esta tarde -se acomodó en la cama para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Te llamó? pero...

—Me dijo que sabía lo de tu compromiso y que tenía razón cuando decía que lo tuyo con mi tía no sería eterno, que al fin y al cabo terminarías por olvidarte de ella -interrumpió al moreno sintiendo que si se detenía no tendría valor para acabar lo que había empezado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu sabes que yo amaba a Alicia mas que a nada en el mundo! Ese viejo... -el estallido de Harry casi la asustó pero sabia que esa sería la reacción, era un insultó decir que no le había tenido suficiente luto a su tía cuando había pasado años desde la muerte de Alicia.

—¡Harry! -lo llamó tomando su rostro con ambas manos-. Escuchame, yo sé lo que has sufrido por la muerte de mi tía y sé que aun te duele. Mi abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su relación y se vale de cualquier cosa para hacerte sufrir.

—¿Eso fue todo? -preguntó cuando estuvo mas calmado.

—Por desgracia no -soltó su rostro para incorporarse y sentarse a un lado de él en el borde de la cama-. Me dijo que lo mas probable es que nos volvieramos a ver.

—¿Qué? ¿pero como puede saber donde vivimos?

—Imagino que de la misma forma que consiguió mi número -suspiró antes de mirarlo-. No me gusta para nada la idea de que ese hombre regrese a nuestra vida.

Harry la rodeo con sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. La voz aquel mensaje resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, una voz qur no pensaba volver a escuchar al menos en un buen tiempo.

—Creo que será mejor que me lleves a mi casa -dijo ella al separarse y levantarse de la cama.

—¿Crees que estarás bien allá?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es peligroso que ese hombre sepa donde vivas, Hermione. Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz de hacer tu abuelo.

—Pero no creo que intente hacerme nada -la castaña no se había imaginado aquella posibilidad pero la asustaba. Sin embargo decidió rechazar la idea-. Mira creo que estaré bien, de todas formas el edificio es seguro.

—Hermione...

—Estaré bien, Harry.

—Bien pero prometeme que si ves algo extraño o cualquier cosa me vas a llamar.

—Sabes que lo haré -Harry la miró con incredulidad-. Vale, si veo que mi sombre me quiere atacar pego un grito, ¿te parece?

Aquello logró el efecto deseado en el ojiverde ya que una carcajada escapó de sus labios. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cual sería su sabor, su textura... rechazó la idea de inmediato cuando la imagen de él colocando el anillo en el dedo de la pelirroja reapareció en su mente.

—La verdad es que con esto ya no me parece extraño que te hayas desmayado. Comenzaba a creer que era por el trabajo, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo ahí.

—Sabes que aunque me lo pidieras no podría alejarme de mi trabajo.

—Si, también comienzo a creer que de tener la oportunidad te casarías con él -Hermione sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros-.

—Bien, tal vez con el trabajo no pueda pero si con mi lindo jefe.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco lo que hizo que la castaña riera. Besó su mejilla antes de bajarse de la cama para salir de la habitación. Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para dormir toda la noche y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

* * *

Ya en su casa no hizo mas que colocarse el camisón de seda blanco para dormir antes de meterse a la cama. Su idea era sumergirse en el morfeo en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada pero al cerrar los ojos la voz de Harry se venía a su mente.

_Es peligroso que ese hombre sepa donde vivas, Hermione. Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz de hacer tu abuelo._

No había pensado en eso. En realidad no había pensado en ella al recibir esa llamada, su cabeza había ido directo a Harry pues la relación que mantenían su abuelo y el moreno no era de grado alguno. Hermione nunca supo exactamente la razón por la que aquel hombre odiaba tanto a Harry, entendía que se sintiera alejado de su hija ya que ella lo había preferido antes que a su padre pero también sabia que el problema venía mucho antes.


	6. Chapter 6 Me Importas

**Capitulo 6 "Me importas"  
**_"love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_

El despertador no sonó esa mañana lo cual la frustró de sobremanera. Había tenido que pasar del desayuno y tomar una ducha tan rápida que no pareciera haberlo hecho. La elección de su ropa esa mañana no había sido la mejor pues había tenido que tomar lo primero que encontró. Ningún taxi parecía querer detenerse. Caminaba por la calle de un lado a otro con la mano extendida sin éxito alguno, el día iba de mal en peor y apenas eran las ocho y cuarenta de la mañana.

El cielo tronó. Las nubes grises comenzaron a tapar el sol dejando un cielo nublado y oscuro. Una luz cruzó entre las nubes anunciando que venía una tormenta.

—¿Y ahora va a llover? ¿Que sigue, pisar excremento? -dirigió con rapidez su mirada hacia el suelo previniendo que sucediera-. Solo era una pregunta retórica.

Comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar algún taxi mas adelante. Sin embargo, la lluvia se acercaba mas rápido de lo esperado. Definitivamente no había sido el mejor día para dejar su auto en el taller pero ahora debía caminar lo mas rápido que podía, no tenía tiempo para esperar que la lluvia pasara así que estaba segura de que su ropa no llegaría en las mejores condiciones.

_"El peor día del año"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras cruzaba la calle. No llegaría a tiempo al trabajo aun si un helicóptero llegara en ese momento pero aun caminando no estaba segura de llegar antes del almuerzo.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer mucho antes de lo previsto. Las sintió penetrar en la ropa hasta mojarle la piel, una tras otra comenzaban a empaparla de pies a cabeza. Sus pies caminaban a mayor velocidad pero no era suficiente, además, los tacones que eran obligatorios usar en el trabajo no eran de gran ayuda.

—¿Necesita que la lleve? esos zapatos no se ven nada cómodos.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre la distrajo por completo. Parada en medio de la acerca como si fuera una adolescente que acababa de ver al chico mas popular de la escuela miraba a Draco Malfoy en su plateado Mercedes. La lluvia creciente la hizo salir de su ensimamiento, sonrió con amabilidad antes de asentir con la cabeza aun sin poder hablar.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando bajó del auto y estuvo a su lado colocando su saco sobre sus hombros. Con una mano sobre su espalda la guió hasta el asiento del co-piloto antes de volver al suyo para salir de allí.

—Mal día, ¿no? -comentó con las manos fijas en el volante. Aun con varias gotas cayendo sobre su cabello rubio se veía perfectamente arreglado.

—Bastante... y aun no son las nueve de la mañana -sonrió ante la broma y se encogió de hombros-. El despertador no sonó así que me quedé dormida, lo cual me dejó sin tiempo para tomar un taxi y el clima no me ayudó mucho.

—Muy transcurrido tu día, ¿así son todos? -su pregunta la hizo reír-. ¿Eso es un si?

—Algunas veces. Es solo que justo hoy hasta mi auto se ha puesto en mi contra, tuve que dejarlo en el taller hasta mañana.

—Bien, entonces supongo que es una rebelión contra ti.

—Quizás...

Ambos rieron. Increíblemente sentía una confianza con él. Era extraño tomando en cuenta que se habían conocido el día anterior y había sido con formalidad, únicamente para hablar de trabajo aunque la sorpresa había sido la misma. Draco era un hombre que impresionaba con la apariencia, aun mas con sus logros. A los treinta y dos años ya era jefe de la empresa familiar, catalogado como un rompe corazones y un magnate de los negocios.

—Justamente hoy te llamaría a la empresa -dijo después de unos segundos de silencio-. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas con respecto al trabajo que hacen ustedes.

—¿En serio? pues si quieres podemos hablar en mi oficina en cuanto lleguemos.

—Me gustaría pero en tengo reunión en una hora -se disculpó al de tenerse en un semáforo en rojo para mirarla-. ¿Te parece si nos vemos esta noche para cenar?

—¿Es una forma de invitarme a salir? -la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin pensar, aun así no la retiró, tenía curiosidad.

—Bien, podría decirse que tengo poca práctica en esto -admitió con una sonrisa-. No soy bueno en esto.

—¿De verdad? entonces de donde viene todo eso del "rompe corazones Malfoy".

—¿"Rompe corazones Malfoy", es así como me llaman? -ella asintió cuando él soltó una carcajada-. Ya no saben que inventar. En realidad solo lo dicen porque hay varias mujeres con las que he salido sin llegar a algo serio, y otras simplemente no han sido adecuadas para mi.

—O sea que han sido rechazadas en el intento...

—Podría decirse. El problema es que la mayoría solo busca poder decir "Salí con el gran Draco Malfoy" o cosas parecidas y la verdad no me gusta que hablen de una relación privada.

—Vaya, ¿entonces que te hace creer que soy diferente?

—Que aun no has empezado a desabrochar tu blusa para hacer mas profundo tu escote -sonrió antes de poner el auto en marcha-. Y que no te pareces a cualquiera de ellas.

—¿Por qué no soy modelo?

—Porque tienes cerebro. Y porque aunque empapada por la lluvia te ves increíblemente hermosa.

Sin decir nada ella solo sonrió. Ahora que lo conocía personalmente los rumores sobre aquel magnate de ojos azules no parecían ser ciertos, al menos la mayoría a lo que mujeres se refería.

Al llegar al edificio Draco se ofreció para acompañarla lo cual atrajo varias miradas mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor pero no se comparaba con la atención que atrajo cuando las puertas se abrieron. En el piso reinó un silencio mientras caminaban hacia su oficina. Él no pareció darse ya que siguió hablando, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al sentirse el centro de atención. Se sintió aliviada cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

—... entonces al final creí que ya todos se habían ido pero no era así. La mayoría se encontraba afura cuando salí y ella no esperó para hacerlo público así que terminé con ella. Fue la relación mas corta -contó estando frente a la puerta.

—La historia que salió en no fue esa, aun cuando muchos paparazzis estaban allí -dijo recordando los titulares mientras abría las puertas-. Muchos dijeron que... ¿Harry?

—¿Harry? -la miró confundido siguiendo su mirada.

El moreno se levantó del sofá cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. La castaña lo miró con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba encontrarlo allí, Draco solo se encontraba confundido pues no conocía al hombre con gafas dentro de la oficina.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Solo pasé para hablar contigo pero si estás ocupada...

—No te preocupes -intervino Draco-. Yo solo vine acompañarla pero ya me voy.

—Amm... Draco él es Harry -habló después de unos segundos-. Gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada -extendió la mano hacia el moreno el cual se la devolvió después de unos segundos-. Un gusto conocerte.

—Igual.

—¡Espera! -lo llamó quitando el saco de sus hombros-. Toma...

—No te preocupes -dijo a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina-. Me lo devuelves esta noche.

—Aun no he aceptado -respondió un poco sorprendida-.

—Cuento con eso -con una última sonrisa desapareció detrás de las puertas del elevador. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir.

—¿Nuevo pretendiente? -la voz de Harry la hizo percatarse de su presencia nuevamente-. Vaya, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Lo conoces?

—La empresa tiene negocios con él.

Ella asintió y le hizo una señal para que volviera a entrar en la oficina mientras cerraba la puerta. Dejó el saco de Draco sobre el perchero y se acercó al escritorio al final de la oficina.

—Buen aspecto. ¿Hiciste algo especial hoy? -habló con tono de burla cuando notó lo mojada que estaba la camisa de la castaña.

—¡No molestes! -le reprochó con fastidio-. No ha sido mi mejor día y si sigue como va se llevara el premio al peor día del año.

—¿Tan mal va?

—Comenzaré con mi despertador no sonó y terminaré con mi auto está en el taller -bufó frustrada mientras se sentaba en detrás del escritoio-. En fin, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Vaya! Se nota como aprecias mi presencia.

—No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente que no es eso.

—¿Le dices tonto a tu tío, no tienes respeto?

—Harry, ¿viniste para hablar conmigo o para hacerme bromas?

—Probablemente ambas -ella lo miró con una ceja alzada así que él cambió el semblante-. Esta bien, en realidad quería saber como estabas. ¿Volviste a recibir alguna llamada?

—No. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello -recordó al soltar un suspiro-. No sé que es lo que planea hacer ahora, quizás te busque a ti.

—No estoy seguro. Pienso que él cree que eres un blanco mas fácil -se encogió de hombres mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella-. La verdad es que a este punto no sé si el blanco eres tu o yo.

—O ambos.

—O ambos -repitió-. Pero por ahora sabemos que a quien está vigilando es a ti.

—Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad.

—Encontró tu número de teléfono.

—Eso podría haberlo encontrado cualquiera que tenga un directorio telefónico, incluso pudo llamar aquí a la empresa y preguntar por el.

—¡Aun peor! Si sabe tu número y donde trabajas solo está a un paso de saber a donde vives y...

—¿Y luego qué? ¿qué podría hacerme? Vamos Harry, desde que perdimos contacto con él no sabemos que es lo que pasa por su mente.

—Tal vez pero no estoy seguro de querer tomar el riesgo.

—¿Tu? creo que el riesgo lo estaría tomando yo. Es a mi a la que está buscando ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que te pasó algo y que hice nada para protegerte!

—Harry, sé que cuando murieron mis padres tu prometiste cuidarme pero...

—¡Esto va mucho mas allá de haberle prometido a tus padres o Alicia te cuidaría! -la interrumpió antes de que terminara-. ¡Simplemente no quiero perderte.

La oficina se quedó en silencio. Ambos se miraban con intensidad pero ella no se atrevía a decir nada. Aquella confensión la había tomado desprevenida y no estaba segura de como tomarla, él le estaba diciendo que no podría vivir sin ella y si era sincera consigo misma muchas veces había soñado con eso pero con otro contexto. Uno donde él le dijera que sentía algo por ella pero la última vez que habían hablado del tema había sido cuando ella tenía quince y las cosas no terminaron bien.

**_Flashback_**

_—¿Estás segura que quieres ir tan lejos por unas simples flores? -le preguntó Harry cuando bajaron del auto. Hermione lo había hecho conducir varios kilómetros lejos de casa para buscar algunas orquídeas la que la chica se encargaba de cuidar plantas-._

_—Las orquídeas no crecen en cualquier lugar tío, y cuando las encuentras hay que cuidarlas constantemente -explicó agachándose para tomar una._

_—¿Entonces si hay que cuidarlas tanto porque quieres regarle una así? ¿No sería mejor regalarle una rosa?_

_—Las rosas son lindas pero representan el amor y el romanticismo -le mostró una orquídea de un color violeta y otra de color blanco-. Estás muestran cariño, además son las favoritas de mamá._

_El sonrió mostrando aquella perfecta dentadura blanca. Hermione tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad, le entregó las orquídeas que tenía en la mano y se agachó para tomar algunas mas._

_—Por cierto, ¿desde cuando no has regalado una rosa? -Hermione tendía a realizar preguntas sin analizar pero la curiosidad era mas grande que ella-. ¿Desde tía Alicia?_

_—A tía Alicia nunca le regalé rosas -respondió recibiendo las flores que ella les daba-. Nunca he dado rosas a alguien._

_—¿Por qué no? ¿por qué ni siquiera se las diste a ella?_

_—Las favoritas de Alicia eran los girasoles. Y no he sentido el deseo de regalarle ninguna rosa a nadie mas._

_—¿Ni siquiera a mi? -le entregó la última rosa y se detuvo frente a él para mirarlo._

_—¿A ti? ¿no acabas de decir que las rosas representan amor y romanticismo?_

_—Exactamente. No crees que en algún futuro, cuando tenga la edad apropiada yo podría contar como una novia._

_—¿De qué hablas, Hermione? sabes que te veo como una sobrina. ¿No crees que estás muy niña para pensar en eso?_

_—¡Tengo quince años!_

_—Exactamente y estás para tener pretendientes de tu edad, Herms. No deberías estar pensando en un viejo como yo._

_—No eres un viejo, a penas pasas de los veinte._

_—¿Te estás escuchando? -suspiró colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros-. Yo te quiero y me importas pero solo como mi sobrina._

_No dijeron nada mas. Ella misma se prometió no volver a mencionar el tema y tratar de olvidarlo._

_**EndOfFlashback.**_

Harry se levantó del asiento con un poco de frustración. Hermione lo miró alejando aquel recuerdo de su mente.

—Tu me importas y no hay nada que cambie eso. Así que toma buenas decisiones y con eso no solo me refiero a lo de tu abuelo.

Señaló el saco de Draco sobre el perchero y salió de la oficina con un portazo que seguramente alertó a todos los que trabajaban en aquel piso.


	7. Chapter 7 Secreto

**Capitulo 7 "Esto recién empieza"**  
_"Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing. But lovely. Oh, so lovely"_

"Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó Hermione cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. En lo único que había pensado en todo el día era llegar a su casa y esconderse debajo de las mantas lo que quedaba de la tarde. Sin embargo, sus planes tenían límite ya que a la hora del almuerzo, Draco le había enviado un mensaje con la hora que pasaría a recogerla. No era que no quisiera salir con él, solo que el día había sido demasiado ajetreado para ella.  
¿Quién sabe? a lo mejor lo que hacía falta para relajarse era salir y no quedarse en su cama comiendo helado y viendo un maratón de Grace anatomy.  
Miró el reloj colgado el salón, seis y cinco, tenía alrededor de dos horas para arreglarse. Debatiéndose entre llamar a Draco para cancelar, se dijo que necesitaba esto y no solo por lo que tenían que hablar de trabajo. Tal vez, si las cosas salen bien, tendría una oportunidad con el rubio de ojos grises.  
"Oh por dios Hermione, concéntrate en el trabajo" se reprendió a sí misma antes de meterse en la ducha.  
Ni siquiera el frío del agua pudo alejar las palabras dichas por Harry esa mañana en su oficina:

"Me importas"

Claro que le importaba, era su sobrina a pesar de que el lazo familiar no fuera de sangre y era precisamente eso lo que la había mantenido con esperanzas desde que tenía quince años. No podía ser solo un enamoramiento si había durado tanto tiempo, a pesar de que ella misma se había negado a pensar más en Harry como un hombre.  
Él solo era su tío.

* * *

El sonido del timbre la alertó haciéndole saber que Draco había llegado. Ocho y dos, el hombre era puntual y por alguna razón, aquello sumó puntos.  
¿Por qué demonios debía sumar puntos?

—Estás... hermosa -Draco no parecía poder pronunciar palabra coherente. Y aquello le gustó pues el muchacho la miró como si no hubiera visto nada parecido-. Es decir, eres hermosa pero...  
—Gracias, Draco -lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Siento no decir nada más pero ha sido tu culpa, me dejaste sin palabras -admitió él volviendo a dar una mirada a su vestido.  
—Oh, vale. Lo siento, tal vez la próxima vez solo deba tomar una camiseta vieja y pantaloncillos. No me tientes mira que los tengo cerca -bromeó.  
—Estoy seguro que con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás hermosa -aseguró él con un brillo en la mirada-. Pero debo admitir que ese vestido es mi favorito.

La castaña bajó la mirada a su vestido admirando el color verde. Había pasado las últimas dos horas pensando qué debía ponerse y aún cuando había elegido aquel vestido, no estaba segura de el. Especialmente porque el color le recordaba a la verde mirada de Harry.  
Era inútil, intentar sacar al moreno de su cabeza le estaba costando demasiado. Eso no iba nada bien.

—¿Nos vamos? -la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió apartando cualquier pensamiento que no se centrara en él.

Harry no estaba invitado a pasar esa noche en su cabeza.

* * *

Estando con Draco no era tan difícil olvidar el mundo que tenían en el exterior. Ella misma se preguntaba como alguien que acababa de conocer podía hacerla sentir de esa manera. Tal vez ese era el efecto que causaba el rubio del que tanto hablaban sus compañeras.  
Su mirada bajó a su plato vacío antes de que éste fuera retirado. Hasta ese momento Draco se había mantenido hablando sobre el trabajo y hacía varios minutos que habían terminado acordando que tendrían una reunión.

—Hermione, yo quería hacerte una pregunta -ella levantó la mirada curiosa-. Sé que acabamos de conocernos pero...  
—No estarás proponiéndome matrimonio, ¿o si? -su pregunta era en tono de broma pero no quitaba la probabilidad.  
—No,no. Tranquila -él sonrió y aquello la tranquilizó. El hombre era un espectáculo a la visión y su personalidad la desearía cualquiera pero ella no quería algo serio tan pronto-. Es solo que... ese tal Harry que me presentaste en tu oficina... ¿Es tu novio o...  
—¿Qué? ¡No! -casi saltó aunque alguna vez quiso que así fuera-. Quiero decir, Harry es mi tío.  
—¿Tu tío? -la expresión de su rostro se transformó en sorpresa y un asomo de alivio-. ¿Él no es un poco joven?  
—Me lleva poco más de ocho años -afirmó sabiendo que de saber que el moreno sentía lo mismo, no le hubiera importado-. En realidad no somos parientes de sangre, solo por afinidad. Mi tía se casó con el cuando ambos cumplieron veinte. Se conocieron en la universidad. Yo por ese tiempo a penas tenía unos once años.  
—¡Vaya! -exclamó entre asombrado e interesado-. Su relación se ve... fuerte.  
—Harry me ha ayudado mucho. Sé que parece extraño pero... la historia es larga -finalizó en un suspiro. Adiós a la promesa de no dejar entrar al moreno en su cabeza.  
—Espero poder escuchar alguna vez la historia completa.  
—Lo harás si prometes no aburrirte.  
—No creo que nada viniendo de ti pueda aburrirme.

Lo de ir despacio era bastante difícil con un hombre así.  
El tiempo pasó tan rápido que internamente se decepcionó mucho cuando el anunció que debía llevarla a casa. Sabía que era responsable ya que ambos tenían trabajo pero no podía evitar sentirse así.  
Compartieron algunos temas más en el camino además de acordar la hora de la reunión.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? -insistió cuando ella bajó del auto y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla.  
—Estaré bien, es en el tercer piso -aseguró-. No te preocupes, nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Está bien. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

La castaña esperó hasta que el auto desapareciera antes de dirigirse a la entrada del edificio. Su mente aún seguía en la cita que acababa de terminar. No, Draco no era de los que dejaban una impresión que se pudiera olvidar con facilidad pero ahora sería peor. Imposible olvidar el trato del rubio con ella.  
Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron no fue necesario caminar mucho hasta la puerta de su departamento. Su mano se deslizó por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor pero se detuvo en seco.  
Muebles caídos, cojines rotos, lámpara caída. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Su mente había estado tan metida en otro mundo que no había notado que la puerta no tenía seguro. Un paso al frente y entonces lo vió.  
Su atacante y seguramente responsable de lo que había sucedido.  
Los segundos parecieron avanzar en cámara rápida, un segundo miraba los ojos de aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro y el rostro cubierto; Al siguiente la pequeña mesa auxiliar se había hecho añicos contra su espalda. El hombre despareció con velocidad, no era que lo necesitara, al ver su tobillo estaba segura de que no podría levantarse por sí sola.

* * *

Ni las manta, ni la ropa estaban en su lugar. Con destreza inquietante, Ginevra deshacía el nudo de su corbata mientras sus labios recorrían la piel de su cuello. ¡Menuda sorpresa se había llevado al encontrar la pelirroja allí al llegar del trabajo! Le había entregado llaves a la chica en caso de emergencia pero eso no quería decir que la sorpresa no fuera grata. Al contrario, después de aquel pesado día de trabajo era lo que necesitaba.

—Estás un poco tenso -declaró cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sus anchos hombros sobre la fina tela blanca.  
—Ha sido un largo día -aceptó con ojos entrecerrados mientras sus manos presionaban su cintura para acercarla más a su pecho-. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Esta vez seré yo la que se ocupe de ti.

Dicho esto sus labios volvieron a trabajar. Con poca dificultad se deshizo de los botones de su camisa. En defintiva era lo que él necesitaba. Su mente tenía que ser despejada.  
Aunque no durara mucho...

—Es mi teléfono... -bufó tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón. En definitiva nunca había odiado tanto ese sonido.  
—No respondas -su voz sonó como el terciopelo. Lo tentó pero al menos tenía que ver el número.

Se detuvo en seco al ver el nombre de "Hermione" en la pantalla.

—Debo responder -sin dar tiempo a nada más llevó el teléfono a su oreja y se alejó algunos pasos-. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

"Máldita sea" nunca le cayó bien la sobrina de su novio, mucho menos al saber que no eran parientes de sangre. La muchacha se llevaba toda la atención aún cuando solo era mencionada en una conversación. Mayor prueba no podía ser que el hombre frente a ella se hubiese congelado con solo ver su nombre. Hermione era competencia aún cuando Harry siempre le decía que no lo era.

—Esta bien, iré para allá enseguida.  
—¿Disculpa? -los labios de la mujer de pecas se entreabrieron con sorpresa mientras el hombre tomaba nuevamente su camisa-. ¿Te vas a ir?  
—Lo siento, Ginny. Realmente es una emergencia.  
—Seguro que si, con Hermione todo es una emergencia -cruzó los brazos y su mandíbula se apretó.  
—Hablaremos de esto luego y te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Con un simple beso en la mejilla, tomó su chaqueta y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Ginny sintió el deseo de arrojar lo primero que tuviera al frente pero sabía que sería darle demasiada importancia a esa niña.  
Era ella la que sería esposa de Harry Potter.

No podía negarlo, había pasado el resto del día molesto con Hermione por el episodio de esa mañana. Sin embargo, no había podido negarse a responder en cuanto lo llamó. Era imposible para él, no era solo el hecho de que lo hubiese prometido a los que ya no estaban, era el deseo de saber que ella estaba bien. Y para su desgracia, no lo estaba.  
No había podido explicarle bien pero en cuanto escuchó su voz supo que algo estaba mal. Incluso ahora conducía ensima del límite de velocidad aun sin saber la gravedad del asunto. Esperaba no encontrarse con algún policía de turno aunque al ver que era casi media noche supo que no era mucho de lo que debiera preocuparse.  
Incluso pisar el piso en el que vivía la castaña lo alertó, su paso se aceleró cuando observó la puerta abierta. Un paso adentro y observó el tiradero y una Hermione que intentaba levantarse con ayuda del sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó al acercarse para ayudarla. Hermione negó, lo había intentado pero le era imposible levantarse así que él se arrodillo-. ¿Estás bien?  
—Es mi tobillo, aún apoyándome en algo me es imposible -tomó una bocanada de aire-. No creo que esté bien.  
—Será mejor que vayamos a un hospital -miró el tobillo de la ojimiel, ya este comenzaba a hincharse. No iba por buen camino.  
—No sé si sea para tanto...  
—Hermione, si esto es una fractura tendrán que hacerte crujía.

Vale, no esperaba eso. Sus ojos se abrieron con tanta sorpresa que Harry creyó que podría desmayarse. De sobra sabía que Hemione odiaba los hospitales desde la muerte de sus padres.

—¿Crees que sea tan grave? -un nudo se formó en su garganta. El se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé pero es mejor que vayamos a averiguarlo.

Abatida, asintió. Harry pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por la parte baja de su espalda antes de alzarla. Con dificultad cerró la puerta con la punta del pie antes de dirigirse al ascensor.  
Ya en el auto, Hermione luchaba por no reflejar el dolor en su rostro. Sabía que aquello no iba a cambiar lo que pasaba con su tobillo pero al menos no aumentaría la preocupación en el moreno que apretaba el volante con fuerza.  
Como si le adivinara el pensamiento, Harry la miró de soslayo sin apartar la concentración de la carretera.

—Sé que no estás bien, Mione -aseguró él cuando ella apretó con fuerza la manilla de la puerta. El dolor aumentaba en intervalos de tiempo.  
—No es tan malo como parece -su voz no ayudó a su convicción.  
—Estás intentando convencerte a tí misma pero te digo que si eso es una fractura, nada de lo que hagas lo cambiará.

Su mandíbula se apretó, tenía razón. Odiaba los hospitales y si aquello era cierto, sería su hogar durante algunos días.

—No me has dicho qué sucedió...  
—Ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de saberlo -se giró en un intentó de mirarlo de frente e ignorar el dolor de su tobillo-. Cuando entré encontré el lugar como lo viste. No tuve tiempo de moverme y él ya estaba allí...  
—¿Quién? -frunció el ceño.  
—No lo sé. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un pasamontañas. Vino hacía mi y cuando me dí cuenta estaba en el suelo. El hombre corrió como si no hubiera mañana...  
—Tienes suerte de que solo haya hecho, tal vez solo quería robar...  
—No creo que haya sido simplemente un ladrón -lo interrumpió más segura de lo que estaba-. No he tenido tiempo de revisar el departamento pero casi podría jurar que no robó nada.  
—¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que fue planeado? -ella asintió-. ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?  
—¿En serio no lo adivinas? -el frunció el ceño aunque no la miró.  
—¿Crees que tu propio abuelo haya enviado a saquear tu departamento?  
—Me sorprende que seas tu el que lo dudes teniendo en cuenta lo que te hizo hace seis años.

Harry sabía de lo que hablaba. Dos semanas después de la muerte de Alicia, con esfuerzo, Hermione le había insistido a sus padres que asistieran a la beneficencia del trabajo de su padre como una forma de distracción. El moreno no había tenido problemas en cuidarla en su ausencia.

_—Ha sido un generoso gesto de tu parte hacer que tus padres salieran._

_Hermione sonrió colocando las mantas sobre su regazo. Harry se acercó y la muchacha le hizo un hueco para que se sentara._

_—Mamá no ha hecho más que revisar álbumes de la tía Alicia -suspiró con tristeza-. Incluso la ví llorar al recoger su ropa. Sé que la quería mucho pero también sé que a ella no le habría gustado verla así._

_Dieciséis años, solo eso y el moreno no podía estar más sorprendido con la mentalidad de su sobrina. Incluso una mujer de treinta años envidiaría su capacidad de razonamiento._

_—Descansa._

_Con un delicado beso en la frente, salió de la habitación después de apagar la luz. La casa era grande, había sido decido así debido a que vivirían todos juntos. Incluso cuando él y Alicia decidieran tener hijos. Pero ahora con solo ellos dos era demasiado silenciosa._  
_Sus pasos resonaron cuando bajó los escalones. El salón estaba en penumbra, era imposible distinguir algo así. Dos pasos y fue inmovilizado. Alguien... no... dos hombres tomaron con fuerza sus brazos. La luz se encendió casi cegándolo por completo y supo quien era su atacante. Aunque no directamente._  
_Los ojos del abuelo de Hermione eran de un gélido gris. No parecían haber tenido amor nunca en ellos y lo sabía por boca de Alicia que su infancia no había sido amorosa._

_—¿Por qué no me sorprenda que no sea usted el que haga el trabajo sucio? -preguntó con sorna, negándose a doblegarse ante el hombre._

_Sus labios formaron una extraña sonrisa cargada de odio. Avanzó un paso hacía él, su cabello plateado perfectamente peinado hacia un lado y su traje de oficina a la medida no delataban la perversidad de sus ideas._

_—No es buen recibimiento ese, Potter -su voz pasiva le irritaba._  
_—Tampoco lo es inmovilizar al anfitrión._

_La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro mientra su mano hacía un ademán para que lo soltaran._

_—Supongo que eso mejorará tu humor._  
_—Lo mejoraría el hecho de que no estuvieras aquí._  
_—Eso lo sé. Por eso te empeñaste de alejarme de mis hijas, ¿no?_  
_—Eso lo hizo usted mismo por ser de la forma tan despreciable que es y por la forma en que las trató todos estos años._  
_—Tu no sabes nada niñito, pero si tan superheroe te crees, será mejor que se te bajen un poco los humos._

_El puño de uno de los hombres a su costado aterrizó en la boca de su estomago. Con esfuerzo se mantuvo en pie apoyando ambas manos en su rodilla. Otro golpe lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas y con una mano Thomas lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos._

_—No se le falta el respeto a los mayores, Potter._

_Su apellido salió como un insulto de sus labios. Tan extrañamente como llegaron se fueron. Thomas abandonó la habitación y sus hombres lo siguieron._  
_Harry pensó en qué diría para justificar los golpes pero en cuanto levantó la mirada encontró los ojos de aquella castaña que había sido su cómplice en más de un secreto._  
_Ambos juraron no contarle a nadie lo que sucedió esa noche._

* * *

_Primero que todo quiero agradecer los comentarios y por dejarme saber si el desarrollo de la historia les va agradando. En segundo lugar, quiero disculparme por mi ausencia pero entre clases, mi entrada a la universidad y otras cosas no había tenido tiempo para sentarme frente a la computadora lo suficiente como para escribir además que mi inspiración no estaba del todo a tope como ahora. Espero que dejen reviews y que les guste este capítulo que anticipa que lo que viene promete. Espero poder subir capítulo pronto pero por ahora quiero que me dejen saber si les agradó "mi regreso" jajaja. Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer y ojala mantengan su interés en la historia._


	8. Chapter 8 Suposiciones

**Capitulo 8 "Suposiciones"**  
_"Assumptions are never the answer."_

—Efectivamente, señorita Granger. El hueso está roto.

Allí estaban, las palabras que había deseado no escuchar desde que subió al auto de Harry. Su tobillo le dolía como el infierno y el color púrpura comenzaba a ganarse la mayor parte. El moreno presionó su hombro en señal de hacerle saber que estaba con ella, aquello la reconfortó pero su corazón seguía latiendo como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

—Le avisaré a la enfermera para que prepare el quirófano.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ojiverde, el doctor salió de la oficina. Hermione suspiró mientras el se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

—No es tan malo como piensas... -su voz era suave, paciente. Ella suspiró.

—Eso lo sé pero no quita el hecho de que no quiera estar aquí -mordió su labio con impaciencia-. Odio más a ese tipo por esto que por que hizo en mi departamento.

—Hablando de eso... -cambio el peso de un pie a otro mientras se sostenía del mango de la silla-. Seguramente cuando entres no podré verte en un rato así que iré para arreglar ese lío.

—Pero...

—Llamaré a Luna para que venga. No te preocupes -interrumpió sabiendo su próxima pregunta-. No te preocupes, la cirugía debe durar como máximo un par de horas.

—Puede durar segundos y seguirá sin gustarme, Harry -su mirada fue reprobatoria-. Está bien, lo siento. Me estoy portando como una niña.

_—Una cosa -se detuvo antes de pasar a un lado de la castaña-. Lamento que no te guste mi relación con Harry, pero mas voy a lamentar el momento en que te diga que prefiere estar con una mujer... a estar con... -su despectiva mirada recorrió a Hermione antes de volver a su rostro-. Una niña._

El rostro de Ginny se dibujó en su cerebro, su mirada despectiva y su voz ponzoñosa. Sacudió su cabeza cuando Harry se levantó. Nuevamente el doctor entró seguido de un enfermero con la silla de ruedas que utilizarían para trasladarla.

—Nos veremos luego -sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella respondió del mismo modo antes de salir de la oficina.

—La cirugía comenzará en una hora -informó el doctor tomando el historial médico de la castaña-. Si gusta puede quedarse en la sala de espera. Una enfermera le informará cuando sea trasladada a una habitación.

—Gracias.

Marcó el celular de la rubia amiga de Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor. Tenía que ir al departamento de la castaña, arreglar el desastre y asegurarse de que aquello hubiese sido un simple robo... o no.

—¿Diga? -escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna al otro lado.

—¡Luna!. Soy yo, Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo? -era claro que lo preguntaría. Por qué otra razón llamaría casi a la una de la madrugada.

—Lamento llamar a esta hora pero sucede que Hermione tuvo algo así como un... accidente -realmente no sabía como explicar aquello sin obtener una reacción exagerada.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Está bien? ¿Fue grave? -las preguntas salían atropelladas de su boca.

—No fue nada grave. Te lo explicaré luego pero realmente necesito que vengas.

Después de decirle la dirección del hospital, se apresuró al estacionamiento. Al subir a su auto su mente comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿quién había entrado al departamento de Hermione y por qué?. Para la castaña, esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta. Sin embargo, él aun se preguntaba si realmente era él. Conocía a Thomas Granger y sabía lo que podía hacer, pero el hecho de que fuera por Hermione y no por el era lo que no cerraba en su cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Luna llegó al hospital, se sintió perdida. Harry no le había contado mucho de lo que había sucedido y la recepcionista no le había dado más información que la castaña ya había entrado al quirofano.  
La hilera de sillas rojas eran incómodas. No estaba segura de cuanto duraría la cirugía, tampoco qué había pasado exáctamente con la castaña. Su frustración aumentaba.  
Pasada las dos de la mañana observó a una enfermera salir. La acorraló tan rápido que la sorpresa no desapareció pronto de su rostro.

—¿Cómo está Hermione Granger?

—¿Es usted algún familiar...

—Soy su amiga -interrumpió algo impaciente-. ¿Está bien?

—Si, tranquila. Todo está bien. La señorita Granger fue transladada a la habitación cuatrocientos noventa. Puede pasar cuando guste.

Ella asintió y la mujer desapareció de su vista. Miró el pasillo que se extendía frente a ella y caminó. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar el número de la habitación.

* * *

El blanco de la habitación era abrumador. Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando las luces la cegaron y no fue hasta que esta estuvo más clara que se atrevió a moverse. El peso en su pie se lo impidió.

—Acostúmbrate, será tu compañero por un tiempo -dijo la ojiazul al señalar la férula de su pierna.

—No es que me haga la pizca de gracia -bufó cansada y volvió a recostarse-. Gracias por venir.

—Vine tan pronto como pude aunque tu querido tío no me explicó mucho de lo ocurrido, ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Con un poco de esfuerzo se acomodó sobre la almohada y Luna tomo asiento en el borde de la cama metálica.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Cuando llegué el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, me quedé paralizada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me dí cuenta que el hombre seguía ahí. Parece que entró en pánico, en un segundo venía hacía mi y al siguiente ya me encontraba en el suelo. Esa mesa del salón es más dura de lo que parece -se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entraron a robarte?

—Eso cree Harry pero yo no -ella alzó una ceja interrogante-. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi abuelo? -la chica asintió-. Creo que fue él.

—¿Regreso? ¿Cuando? -la rubia había escuchado suficiente de la castaña para saber que la vuelta de Thomas Granger no era buena.

—Exactamente no lo sé. Fue hace unos días que supe de él por primera vez. Dejó un mensaje de voz en la contestadora.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Se encogió de hombros. Sabía que debería haberlo hecho, la rubia había estado con ella desde el principio. Había decidido no decirlo antes de contárselo a Harry y luego simplemente lo había olvidado.  
Hasta ahora.

—Me alegro de que finalmente hayas despertado -ambas miraron a la puerta para encontrarse con el moreno de ojos verdes.

Cerró la puerta antes de acercarse a la rubia para entregarle su vaso de café.

—No sabía que habías despertado aún, si quieres te traigo una también -Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. De hecho, creo que aun estoy un poco sedada porque quiero seguir durmiendo -talló sus ojos con ambas manos pero al parecer el morfeo quería ganar nuevamente.

—Es domingo, tienes el día por delante para dormir -la animo Luna con una sonrisa, la cual no parecía desaparecer fuera cual fuera la ocasión.

—Supongo, aunque es difícil encontrar una posición con esto -se quejó intentando mover su pierna. Nada.

—Ya descansa. Esperaremos afuera -besó su mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

Observó a Harry alzar la mano antes de cerrar los ojos. Definitivamente la anestesia no perdería esa batalla.

—¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó Luna cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por Dios, Harry. Fuiste a recoger el desastre del departamento de Hermione y a traerle sus cosas. Estoy bastante segura de que también te aseguraste si habían robado algo.

—¿Eres adivina o qué?

—Actúo y pienso con lógica que es distinto -se cruzo de brazos después de dar otro sorbo a su café-. ¿Encontraste algo?

—Nada. De hecho me di cuenta que únicamente destrozaron lo que tenían más cerca. La habitación de Hermione seguía intacta -resopló angustiado-. Creo que no debieron pasar mucho tiempo allí porque no les dio tiempo.

—O tal vez no era su objetivo -aventuró. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si lo que Hermione supone es cierto, tiene sentido. Su abuelo la llamó hace días para hacerle saber que había vuelto, ¿no? -el asintió-. Con esto, estoy casi segura que lo que ese viejo quiere es imponer miedo. Hacerle saber que está cerca.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Eso quiere decir que seguramente ese hombre ya sabe hasta la dirección IP de su computadora. Está pisandole los talones.

En algún punto, Harry siempre supo que lo que decía Luna era cierto. El viejo Granger buscaba hacer notar su presencia, siempre lo hizo. No estaba seguro de por qué acosaba a Hermione y no a él pero ahora lo notaba. Acercarse a la castaña solo era una advertencia, estaba ahí y sabía como llegar a ella sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

—Tu cara me dice que estás pensando en algo -acertó la chica de mirada soñadora.

—Es en serio, Luna. Tu capacidad de análisis es impresionante. La policía mataría por tenerte en su equipo.

—De eso estoy segura pero mi lugar es detrás de los lienzos.

Y él lo sabía. Luna era una mujer soñadora, optimista y nunca quitaba esa sonrisa de sus labios. Reflejaba todo eso en cada pintura de su galería. En un principio la rubia había empezado ayudando a su padre con su revista en la redacción, pronto se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser buena, no era exactamente lo que la llenaba.  
Sabía que solo Hermione había sido su apoyo con aquello pues no hablaba con su padre desde que cambió de carrera en la universidad.

—Ya debo irme. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el trabajo pero en cuanto termine volveré -terminó con su café antes de arrojarlo al cesto de basura-. Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Suspiró al dar otro sorbo de café y hacer lo mismo que había hecho la rubia. Volvió a la habitación de Hermione y la observó dormir. Se veía frágil e indefensa en ese estado a pesar de que sabía que era suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de cualquiera.  
Pero ahora eso no estaba en discusión.  
Thomas Granger era un hombre de cuidado y lo sabía. Lo tuvo en claro desde que conoció a Alicia. Hermione se había convertido en una parte de él y aquello era algo que solo se admitía a sí mismo sin saber por qué. Era su sobrina pero no era sano lo que sentía, no era amor fraternal. No siempre había sido así pero ahora lo asustaba.  
Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó no fue diferente. Era difícil distinguir entre el día y la noche debido al las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. La única iluminación era la artificial proveniente de los bombillos en el techo.  
Harry le daba la espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono. Parecía estar un poco alterado aunque le era difícil escuchar por qué debido a su tono de voz. Colgó el aparato con fuerza y por un minuto estuvo segura de que lo lanzaría contra la pared.

—¿Algún problema?

—No me di cuenta que habías despertado -dijo al volterase y acercarse-. No es nada, solo era Sirius.

—Si hay problemas en tu trabajo deberías...

—Tranquila, fue un problema con un inversionista pero él se encargara de todo -la tranquilizó al colocar un mechón suelo detrás de su oreja-. ¿Ya te encuentras algo mejor?

—Lo estaría si no tuviera un peso extra en mi pierna -resopló resignada-. Ya me acostumbraré.

El asintió.

—Quería preguntarte antes, ¿encontraste algo en mi departamento?

—No, nada. Y de eso quería hablarte... -ella lo miró sin entender-. Ese hombre destrozó todo lo que estaba a la vista pero por diversión. Ni siquiera se acercó a tu habitación si lo que quería era joyas...

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que no era un simple ladrón! Ahora estoy segura de que es él Harry...

—Lo sé, no estoy del todo seguro pero te doy la razón de que es una gran posibilidad... y por eso he estado pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Si realmente es tu abuelo, sabemos que sabe tu número, tu dirección y estoy seguro que también debe saber donde trabajas.

—Lo sé, ¿y?

—Estás en peligro, Hermione. Por ahora sabemos que por tu piernas no podrás ir a trabajar al menos en un par de semanas pero estarás sola en tu departamento.

—Estaré bien... -el negó-. Harry...

—Mira, sé que me dijiste que eras perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola y lo sé, pero eso podrías si estuvieras en optimas condiciones y esa férula te durara al menos seis semanas.

—Estaré bien -repitió pero el moreno había tomado una desición-.

—Te mudarás conmigo hasta que tu tobillo esté mejor.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

—Esto no está en discusión. En mi departamento está María y podrá ayudarte durante el día, además de que la seguridad es mucho mejor que en el tuyo...

—Pero...

—Y también estaré yo -la interrumpió-. Mira, ahora que esto se está saliendo de control me gustaría saber que estás protegida y sola en tu departamento no lo estarás. Sé que eres independiente y no te gusta dejar tu hogar pero esto es peligroso. Sabes perfectamente que no podrás sola con un pie así.

Harry tenía razón en cada palabra que emitía pero le costaba admitirlo. Su hogar había sido saqueado y ya no estaba tan segura en él como creía. Si, era fuerte pero no estaba segura de poder defenderse con su tobillo como estaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de como hacer los quehaceres si a penas podía moverse en esa cama.

—¿Qué hay de Ginny? -objetó como último recurso. Poco le importaba lo que la pelirroja pensara pero no quería causarle problemas a Harry.

—Ginny lo aceptará... tendrá que hacerlo porque no pienso cambiar mi decisión -su mirada era firme. Harry era complaciente con ella en cualquier aspecto pero cuando tomaba una decisión era determinado.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor? Podría decirle a Luna y... -tampoco le encantaba esa idea. El punto era no molestar a nadie.

—Estarás mejor conmigo.

_Esa frase._  
Ese era el punto clave, eso era lo que ella había sabido desde el principio y había querido. No como lo requería esa condición pero era algo.  
_"Estúpida Hermione, te cuida como si fueras una hermana menor"_  
A ese punto no importaba. Ni siquiera importaba lo que ella pensara realmente, el moreno no pensaba retroceder con su palabra y ella tampoco estaba segura de que quisiera hacerlo.  
Resignada, suspiró.

—Está bien, Harry. Supongo que viviré en tu departamento hasta que mi tobillo sane.

La sonrisa se clavó en los labios del ojiverde antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

—María estará encantada.

Sin mencionar que el más feliz con aquella decisión...  
Era él.


End file.
